


Jeeves and the Wardrobe Trouble

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [37]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Clothes, M/M, Ties, frisky!Bertie, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie seems to be missing something.  For the Indeed_sir Weekly Drabble prompt "Canary"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Wardrobe Trouble

“Oh sir,” Jeeves shied like a fawn faced with a particularly noisome skunk. “Are such,” he paused and swallowed. “Garments really advisable?”

Bertie drew up defiantly and knotted the canary yellow tie pointly, then tucked it into the heliotrope paisley waistcoat.  He meant it to sting. “Just so, Jeeves.” The masterly voice brooked no arguments. “Just so. Now, what are you planning to do with the young master?” He stepped out from behind the settee, grinning widely.

Jeeves hurriedly choked a laugh into a cough and moved to stroke the bare buttocks. “Dear sir, I believe I can manage something.” 


End file.
